I Want to Marry Spencer Reid
by KESwriter
Summary: In another dimension, Reid's life becomes a dating competition for women from different dimensions. The woman get's to stay in his dimension if she wins. He becomes slightly perplexed by why so many women are interested in him. But it is more than a game to win Reid's heart as some women have hidden agendas that threaten the existence of the dimensions.


I am going through a rough spot. I left my new job a month ago (it wasn't what was described in the job ad) and life just isn't fun right now. I know I haven't been good about updating stories, but please believe that I won't abandon them. It will take time.

I Want to Marry Spencer Reid

"Ladies and gentlemen of the four dimensions, welcome to _The Marriage Plot: Spencer Reid_. I'm your host, Windsor Lang.

For those new to the show: Every season we choose a show from the fifth dimension where four women representing the different dimensions vie for the love of one 'character.' The women choose how they will insert themselves in the character's life. Now as you know, time moves more slowly here than there, so our women enter the character's life just after November sweeps to give the women a total of ninety days to win.

Whoever wins the heart of Spencer gets to stay in Spencer's world. Through the Intervening Powers, the writers will be inspired to write Spencer's love interest and associated family members into the TV show.

Now a little bit about Spencer Reid, our character: He is the emotional heart of the crime procedural _Criminal Minds_. He is brilliant, sweet, compassionate, and brave. Woman rave over wanting to run their fingers through his hair no matter what length it is. In this very handsome cast of profilers, he stands out head and shoulders above the rest.

Next up: We'll introduce the ladies. I promise we are in for a truly spectacular adventure on _The Marriage Plot: Spencer Reid._ "

Lang stepped away from the stage to have his makeup adjusted. The women stood next to the lever that opened the fifth dimension. They remained quiet and some kept eying the others. As much they tried to hide it, they were all nervous.

"And we're back!" Lang said. "Now let's get to know the ladies a little better, shall we? First from the Beta dimension we have Elferia Zornoma. What name will you using to woo Spencer?"

"I believe in keeping it as a close to my Beta name as possible," she said. "So, it will be Elsie Roma."

"Clever," he said. "How you enter his world?"

"I will be the barista at his local coffee shop," she said. "When he's not on a case, I am among the first friendly faces he sees."

"How does your family feel about the idea of moving into another dimension?"

"They want what's best for me and this has been a dream of mine for a long time. They completely support it."

"Very good. Next up from the Gamma dimension is Govolkyino Orestanobla. What name will you use to woo Spencer?"

" _Agent_ Scarlet Sorrentino," she said.

"So, you want to do some field work with Spencer. How are you to manage that?"

"Easy," she said. "I'm investigating how Mary Meadows pulled off entering the FBI and will want to know what exactly happened in his own words."

"A solid start. Next, we have from the Delta Dimension is Jiflakokalao Tyrzarnoficane. What will be the name you use to woo Spencer?"

" _Dr_. Isabel Yee," she said.

"And what role will you play in Spencer's life?"

"I will be the Medical Examiner at the FBI and will chat with him in the elevator and such."

"Sorrentino, you have competition!"

"I welcome it!" she shouted from where she was sitting.

"Game on! Finally, from the Epsilon Dimension, we have, Wrk Ysed. You know the drill by now Ysed."

"My name will be Amalia Gonzales. I will be the lead of a PR campaign where Reid will serve as the star."

"Interesting strategy. Roma, are you feeling comfortable as the only outsider?"

"More so because, I am," she said. "These other women with smother him with attention!"

The other woman stared daggers at her.

"This is shaping up to be a truly engaging game! Before I pull the lever, one quick reminder: Mentioning you are from another dimension is grounds for automatic disqualification."

The women nodded.

"Ready?" he said.

The women cheered.

"Have the time of your life ladies!"

He pulled the lever.

It was supposed to be a simple task. Make Spencer Reid fall in love with you and get your family to safety before the Powers discover you were the spy for the Hepta rebellion. It turns out, love is more complicated than they make it look on TV and none of my other competitors were what they seemed to be either.


End file.
